


Hero's Return

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hero's Return

Although the Howlers had slowed to a trickle, the shouts of "BEHAVIOUR MOST SCANDALOUS" and "DEFILER OF INNOCENTS" still rang in Severus's ears. 

That Potter would be at his bedside when he awoke was something he hadn't anticipated. 

That Harry wanted something _more_ was something he'd forbidden himself to ever imagine.

That he might walk into the Great Hall, head held high, to welcome the students back to a rebuilt Hogwarts was almost enough to make him weep. Almost.

As he took his place at the head table, Severus looked out into the sea of smiling faces…and smiled back.


End file.
